koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
The Narvik 8
| season= Survivor ORG 5: Norway | dayformed= Day 2 | founder= Reid | members= Remained Loyal: Reid (Day 2-33) Aaron (Day 2-18) Jordan (Day 2-42) Julia(Day 2-42) Natalie (Day 2-42) Former: Perry (Day 5-27) Affiliates: Mike (Day 14-16) Nuno (Day 14-16) Reneged: Lucky (Day 5-21) Zach (Day 10-24) | enemies= Vardo Jaylen Wes | lowestplacingmember= Aaron (14/20) | highestplacingmember= Julia (Sole Survivor) }} The Narvik 8 also known as "The Bitchy Platyoussies(By Perry) was an alliance in Survivor ORG 5: Norway. They are known for its dominance throughout the game. The alliance produced the seasons Final 3. History The Creation This alliance was created when Reid wanted to align with the Brazilians and his Batangas ally and good friend, Jordan. Thus, the alliance was born and they would soon pull in other people to run the entire game. The Pre-Swap In the pre-swap the alliance with 7 (Zach was not in the alliance yet) was asking who to vote, between the hot-headed Jaylen, who was dead set on getting the tribes best person at challenges (Aaron), Wes, the nice guy, but can slip through, or Zach, who played a great game in Batangas. The tribe was immune until Day 9, where they decided to get rid of Jaylen. Then on Day 12, the 8 voted out Wes. The Post-Swap Then, as Reid predicted, there was a swap on Day 13. Reid, Lucky, Perry and Natalie stayed on Narvik and Jordan, Zach, Aaron and Julia were moved to Vardo. Then, a surprise double tribal hit. Nuno and Kaeghan, original Vardos won immunity. Reid tried to get Nuno on the Narvik side to vote out Kaeden, who was a mastermind in Brazil. While on Vardo, Julia tried to get her Brazil ally Mike, to vote out Ahad. The tribal council was frightening for both sides of the Narviks, but in the end, Nuno and Mike flipped and Kaeden and Ahad where blindsided. However, at the next tribal, seeking revenge for betraying her in Brazil, Julia flipped with Mike to vote out Aaron. Then at the next tribal, Nuno and Lucky flipped on Reid for being a "Bitch", they where so convinced he was going, they placed "Bye Bitch" gifs on the thread for the tribal. But, Perry wanted to make a move and told Reid and Natalie about his idol in secret, and Perry played his idol on Reid and Nuno was blindsided, leaving Lucky, Sam and Aston mad. The Merge After the crazy Day 21 tribal, the tribes merge at 12. Narvik had a 7-5 advantage, but with the craziness and flippers, no one knew who would go next. At the tribal, it was a 6-6 vote, 6 for Reid, 6 for Sam. Reid had thought Lucky flipped, he was right, but what Reid didn't know was that Lucky and Zach had flipped and Kaeghan had voted Sam. Sam was voted out on the re-vote but a surprise double elimination ocurred. Kaeghan approached the Narviks to make a big move to vote out Perry then Zach. The plan worked. Then, deemed as the biggest threat, Aston was voted out. Then on the Day 33 tribal, the tribe was confident that Lucky was going, but, Natalie told Lucky he was in danger, played his idol, and Red's 2 votes where enough to send him home at the final 8 again. Lucky's idol didn't do him much good, he was voted out next. Then another double elimination happened, where 2/3 of the remaining non-immune Vardos, Mike and Solar, where voted out. It was now Day 28, Kaeghan was in a great place, he had a great game, won 5 immunities, with the 3 remaining Narviks where viewed as sheep. However, Jordan pulled a major upset in the FTC, winning immunity, viewed as the biggest threat left, the last Vardo, Kaeghan was voted out. The Final Tribal Council It was the final tribal, Jordan, Natalie and Julia where viewed as sheep according to majority of the jurors, Jordan got Zach's vote, Natalie got Reid's, Solar's and Lucky's vote, and Julia's strong social game won her Sam's, Perry's, Aston's, Mike's and Kaeghan's vote and the title of Survivor: Norway-All-Stars.